Locked Up
by HoneyAngel123
Summary: The Konoha gang get detention, and they seem to be locked up! Will they get out? Or will they be in the room...forever! NaruHina SasuSaku ShikaTema InoKiba NejiTen
1. Chapter 1 DETENTION!

Locked Up

HoneyAngel123

* * *

"DETENTION!" a blond lady yelled angrily in front of students covered in food and one with a black eye, and the other with bloody nose.

"You don't have to yell Grandma Tsunade," another blond said to Tsunade.

"I AM THE PRINCIPAL AND I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT! You all are going to have detention today right after school!" the principal yelled furiously.

The whole room was filled with teenagers, some saying,'Today's Friday' and others saying 'It wasn't our fault, blame Naruto!'

Said boy replied,"Don't blame me, blame Mrs. Perfect!" while looking at a pink haired girl with a black eye.

"Shut up Baka! You are jealous cause popular," the pinkette said proudly.

"Sakura, who is jealous of a witch with a black eye," a brunette spoke next to Naruto.

"SHUT UP KIBA!" said girl shrieked madly.

"SHUT UP!...Please will someone tell me what happened," Tsunade said sounding very irritated. "Hinata tell what happened?"

"O-Okay, this i-is what h-happened..."

* * *

30min earlier

"Hinata!" someone shouted.

"You don't have to shout Tenten," said I spoke.

"I just can't wait til lunch! You knew it took me a whole year to ask Neji to sit with us during lunch," Tenten complained.

"Just be yourself Tenten and he will really like you," I said trying to comfort her dear friend.

"You also know Naruto is sitting with us," Tenten said knowingly.

"WHAT!" I cried.

"It's okay bestie, I'll be there to support you," Tenten assured.

"That's why I'm scared," I spoke nervously.

"Dang, you don't have to be so mean," Tenten cried out very offended.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous," I admitted.

"It's okay...I'm scared to," Tenten also admitted.

"We will just be ourselves then," I spoke bravely.

"Yeah! Let's go my friend," Tenten commanded friendly.

"We shall," I said while her and Tenten laughed all the way towards the cafeteria.

When they arrived, almost all the tables were full. People of all types were at the table the popular kids assigned them popular kids were the rich and bratty kids. They assigned seats to all the different types of people : the populars, the jocks, the gansters, the nerds, the ghetto people, the Asians, the gay people, the computer geeks, the wanna-be's, the punk skaters, the drama club, the idiots,and your average loser group. The head of the popular kids is Sakura Haruno, the most hated (by the girls) and loved (by the guys) girl in Konoha High School. She and along with Ino Yamanaka, rule the school besides the principal, they are the most powerful girls at this school.

"Look at Sakura Haruno, she makes me sick to the stomach," Tenten growled while looking at Sakura who was in the middle of the cafeteria.

"Why?" I asked kindly.

"Because who gave her the right to just title people to what social group they belong to," Tenten nearly yelled.

"Come on, we used to be friends, but I wonder what happened?" I asked again.

"Her daddy winning the lottery is what happened," Tenten answered. They stopped talking when they were about to walk past the populars almost made it in til,"Hey losers," was heard from that table.

"Just keep on walking Tenten," I whispered.

"I can hear you, you shy freak," the same voice spoke, but more loudly so the whole school could hear. "Come over hear girls?"

"No," Tenten responded bluntly.

"Do you know who your talking to...your talking to Sakura Haruno!" said girl exclaimed.

"Ohh, I'm sorry, I mistook you for the devil," Tenten spoke again with bluntness. The whole school body of girls laughed of Tenten's statement.

"Shame on you! I would shut up if I were you or I will ruin your first year of high school," Sakura threatened Tenten.

"Oh, so that means your starting now?" Tenten asked.

"I'll ruin your life," Sakura shouted angrily.

"Oh, you started that in the 7th grade," Tenten stated while smirking

"SHUT UP!" Sakura yelled. She picked up her pizza and threw it at Tenten. Tenten was lucky it missed her, but it still towards another object, the most popular jock in Konoha High's history, yes Sakura Haruno hit Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

"Wait, Sakura started this?" Tsunade asked.

Everyone in the room said 'Yes' to Tsunade.

"It wasn't my fault, it was her's," Sakura said while pointing to Hinata.

"Hinata didn't do anything," Tenten said trying to defend her friend.

"Hinata, what happened next?" Tsunade asked.

"T-The n-next thing th-that h-happened w-was..."

* * *

"Sasuke-kun I didnt mean for the pizza to hit you! It was an accident! Blame Tenten!" Sakura shrieked frantically. Sasuke was covered with pizza all over his face.

"Sakura, you just mad my day even WORSE!"Sasuke shouted with anger. All of a sudden, Sasuke picked up a burger and threw at Sakura. He couldn't get to Sakura because I was right in front of her. The burger hit my face which caused the juice to splash all over my shirt.

To make matters worse, some random kid with brown hair and red fang marks on his face yelled,"FOOD FIGHT!"

Everyone got on top other their groups table and started throwing food all over the room. Everyone hit everyone, especially Sakura. People just couldn't waste this moment to get revenge on Sakura for making their lives miserable.

"Take cover Hinata!" Tenten shouted in the loud room.

"Well that's to late," I spoke will wiping the sauce off my shirt and face. Then we both climbed under the populars table to not have food in our faces.

"That baka! Why would Kiba do such an idiotic things?" Tenten asked.

"Well...you kinda just answered your questioned," I giggled.

"How?" Tenten asked very oblivious to what I was saying.

"I mean you just called baka, so that would mean he would do something stupid cause he is stupid," I explained happily.

After hearing that, we both laughed at he's dumbness.

"AHHHHHH!" someone yelled. The two of us were looking where the screaming was from, but we weren't surprised at who it was.

"Why must Ino make us deaf?" Tenten asked while yawning to make her ears open.

"I think that is the only talent she has," I answered while giggling. The next moment I was scared. All of a sudden, a girl with dirty blonde hair, picked up the table we were under and threw it at Sakura and Ino. To bad for Sakura that she had to wear her 10 inch high heels today. Ino ducked cause she was wearing only 2 inch high heels. The table went past Ino and hit Sakura in the face and gave her a black eye.

"DANG!" the whole lunchroom yelled while looking at the scene.

"You missed me!" Ino spoke proudly. Then 5sec later, the same girl who threw the table, threw a chair at Ino's face. "OWWW!" Ino exclaimed loudly. "Te-dork, you hit my nose and now it's bleeding!" Ino exclaimed again while everyone watched the blood from her nose drip.

"Names Temari , not Te-dork,"said girl spoke bravely.

Before a Ino could retaliate, someone walked into the cafeteria and yelled,"WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE!"

Then all of a sudden, everyone was yelling saying what happened in different ways.

"OK! I will see Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, Ino Yamanaka, Tenten, and Hinata Hyuuga in my office...NOW!" the lady yelled loudly. The teenagers that were called hurried there way to the principals office so they won't be yelled at again.

* * *

"A-And that's w-what h-happened," Hinata finished.

"So Sakura started and Kiba proclaimed it," Tsunade spoke thinking she figured it out.

"YES!" all the teenagers (besides Sakura and Kiba) answered happily.

"So that means we won't get detention," Naruto asked with a smile on his face.

"No!" Tsunade exclaimed just as happy.

"Why?" Naruto asked innocently.

"Cause you guess were the main people throwing the food," Tsunade answered. The whole room was filled with teenagers saying 'Ohh'. "So right after school, you guys will be in the basement with Kakashi-sensei and Guy-sensei," Tsunade finished.

"WHAT!" the teenagers yelled.

"Anyone but those two," Naruto asked.

"I rather have Kurenai-sensei and Asuma-sensei instead! All there going to do is tell us to leave them alone while they make out on the teacher's chair!" Kiba spoke loudly.

"Well there on vacation, so Kakashi and Guy won't be busy, so...go to your next class.

The teenagers growled while they left Tsunade's office. "They won't see what's coming to get them," Tsunade said softly. "Shizune! Give me their parents phone numbers, I need to have a chat with them."

* * *

Pleaz Review...or else

jk jk (means joking if u didnt know


	2. Chapter 2 Surprises

I can't believe I only got 3 reviews! Well...thx people who did review. Now lets start the story.

* * *

Lock Up

HoneyAngel321

Chapter 2 Surprises

* * *

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU OUT OF ALL PEOPLE GOT DETENTION!" Tenten yelled at the top of her voice while walking down the hallway towards the basement.

"Tenten..let's not cause too much attention," Hinata begged while walking a little faster cause they caused attention.

"I don't give a-!" Tenten began

"Tenten," Hinata interrupted Tenten angrily. "You know that I don't like certain words."

"-crap! If people want to stare, I'll give them something to stare at!" Tenten finished.

"Why Tenten, why?" Hinata asked with her head down.

"What!" Tenten asked oblivious to what she's doing.

"Nothing," Hinata said sadly while shaking her head. "Nothing at all."

When they made it to the basement, they were the last people to come in out of all the people who got detention.

"Your late! Shame on you for making us waste our youth on waiting for you guys!" a guy wearing green spandex with big bushy eyebrows said loudly.

"You guys will get another deten-...ohhh that is so-!" a guy with silver hair giggled as he read his perverted book: Icha Icha Paradise.

"He is so perverted sometimes that it just is plain creepy," Tenten murmured so only her and Hinata heard, which made her laugh silently.

"Shame on you Tenten!" Hinata giggled softly.

"Okay you retarded teenagers-" Kakashi began.

"Your the one to talk, you retard," the same girl who threw the table and chair said angrily.

"TEMARI! Like I was saying...me and Guy-" Kakashi began again.

"It's Guy and I Kakashi-sensei," a brunette spoke quietly.

"No Neji..it is ME and Guy not you and Guy," Kakashi exclaimed loudly.

"No, Kakashi he meant instead of me and Guy, you should've of said Guy and I," a black haired boy with a blue tint corrected very annoyed.

"Whatever Sasuke, this isn't English class," Kakashi spoke angrily.

"The sad thing is that you teach English," a blonde spoke loudly while texting to someone.

"INO!" everyone shouted scarily.

"What!" said girl exclaimed angrily from being disturbed from texting.

"Y-Y-You s-said something s-s-smart," Tenten stuttered shockingly.

"SHUT UP!" Ino shrieked more angrily.

"Like **I **was saying! Guy and **I** are going to a place, so we will be leaving," Kakashi spoke suspiciously.

"Where?" another blonde spoke happily.

"None of your business Naruto," Kakashi spoke joyfully.

"You suck!" Naruto pouted loudly.

"Bye children," Kakashi spoke while him and Guy left. 'Click' was the only sound that was in the room from the door being shut.

"I'm bored...does anyone have ramen," Naruto pouted.

"Shut up dobe, no one has ramen," Sasuke spoke irritatedly.

"Don't have to be such a jerk Sasuke-kun!" Naruto exclaimed in a fan girlish voice.

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke yelled angrily.

"Man you got issues," Naruto tried to whisper, but it didn't work.

All of a sudden Sasuke tackled the short blonde haired boy to the ground. Sasuke threw punches to his face, but Naruto dodged every one of them.

"Sasuke this isn't football," Neji spoke quietly.

"Shut up girly, with your long girly hair, and your small girly figure," Sasuke exclaimed in a girl voice.

"I rather have a girly hairstyle then a chicken's butt as my hairdo," Neji replied quietly again.

"NO IT'S NOT," Sasuke objected.

"It kinda does Uchiha," a red head spoke quiet annoyed by all of this.

"Who the heck are you?" Sasuke demanded angrily. "And when did you get here?"

"No.1 I'm Gaara...I'm in your science class," Gaara began.

"Who?" Sasuke asked stupidly.

"I'm was your science partner," Gaara began again, but Sasuke still looked clueless at to who Gaara was. "I'm your neighbor," Gaara kept going when he still saw Sasuke's clueless face. "I was the fat kid in 6th grade!" Gaara literally shouted loudly.

"Ohh! I remember you...Round Tomato! What's up, I haven't seen you in a while," Sasuke exclaimed.

"I was still in every grade with you until now," Gaara uttered.

"Oh...well I didn't recognize you," Sasuke spoke guiltily for not remembering Gaara.

"Whatever...," Gaara muttered.

"So...what should we do?" Naruto asked happily.

"Nothing," Sasuke said boringly.

"Your no fun! I'm still hungry, I'm about to go and get me some ramen," Naruto spoke while heading to the door.

"A-A-Are y-y-you a-a-allowed-d-d t-t-to d-d-do th-that N-Naruto-k-k-kun,"Hinata asked softly.

"Don't worry Hinata, I do this all the time," Naruto answered with his hand on the doorknob. He was turning it when he noticed it wasn't opening. He kelp on trying to turn the doorknob but, it still wouldn't turn. "Guys," Naruto began. "I think the door is locked," he finished sadly.

"WHAT!" everyone shouted.

"How are we locked in when no one locked the door," a pink haired girl pouted.

"Because Sakura, Kakashi-sensei and Guy-sensei were the last to close the door, and did anyone even hear the door being locked," Tenten asked loudly.

Everyone shuck the heads 'no' which answered Tenten's question.

"How do we like get out of here," Ino asked still texting on her phone.

"We get on the phone and plan something," Temari spoke sarcastically.

"Oh," Ino said stupidly."Okay, it had to be Kakashi-senei," Ino declared.

"Naw!" Tenten exclaimed loudly.

All of a sudden someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it," a brown haired boy asked.

"I'm your happiness and despair," a voice spoke from the other side of the door.

"Kiba! You baka, you don't asked the person 'who is it'," Naruto began. "You asked them this, 'Do you have candy'," Naruto asked kindly.

"Ahh...sure," the voice said again.

"See that's what you ask a stranger," Naruto declared.

"Ahh" Kiba said dumbly.

"I swear, you both are a bunch of idiots," Tenten spoke angrily.

"Now be nice kids and open the door," the voice continued.

"We can't, it's locked," Sakura spoke sadly.

"Ohh...then we will just open it for you," the voice finished. Then all of a sudden, someone ran into the door, but it was still locked.

"Ouch," another voice said sadly. Then when they did it the second time, it opened to reveal 8 people.

"AHHH!" everyone screamed besides Sasuke.

Then Sasuke asked,"How did you get here?"

* * *

CLIFFHANGERS! I luv cliff hangovers...

Don't forget to Review!


	3. Chapter 3 Band Noises

Lock Up

HoneyAngel321

Chapter 3 Band Noises

Sorry that it took me so long to update on this story...had to much school work and we had to get ready for our graduation...i had to write a dumb speech...so again sorry for updating to so late.

* * *

"Hello little brother," the same voice spoke with weird happiness.

The group got in the room with almost all shocks from the freshmen( except Gaara, Neji, and Sasuke). They all had on a black robe with red clouds on it.

"BROTHER!" the voice yelled. The voice ran up the Sasuke and gave him a big hug.

"STRANGER DANGER!" Naruto and Kiba yelled.

"Now you guys think it is stranger danger when you guys were actually talking to them, you bakas," Tenten shouted with anger while watching both of them tremble in fear.

"Itachi, get off," Sasuke commanded to his brother.

"Fine Sasuke!" he shouted in sadness.

"What are you guys doing in here," Sasuke asked (more like commanded) very annoyed.

"We are here to rock your world," Itachi began. "...Cause we are the...AKATSUKI!"

"Uhh," Naruto spoke with pure dumbness.

"Itachi, leave," Sasuke commanded to him.

"NO!" Itachi shouted with joy.

"Why must you torture me," Sasuke asked.

"Because that's what big brothers do," Itachi answered. "And mommy wanted me to make sure your okay."

"Mom," Sasuke growled while everyone in the room laughed.

"I guess we have to introduce ourselves," Itachi said. "Well I'm Itachi-"

"NAH!" Sasuke interrupted.

"-I'm also Sasuke older brother!" Itachi continued.

"Your Sasuke's brother?" Naruto asked.

"Yes! Sasuke and I are the very close too!" Itachi began again. "He also tells me everything! Like his fears-"

"Bull," Sasuke interrupted.

"-his phobias of girls, clowns, blueberries, ramen, and ducks!"

"ITACHI!" Sasuke yelled with pure anger.

"-and his crushes, like this girl named...uhh...I forgot..I REMEMBER NOW!" Itachi shouted with joy. "It was...nevermind I forgot."

"Thank goodness," Sasuke sighed.

"MOVING ON! Hi ladies, I'm Hidan," the second voice from the hallway said.

"Ugh!" Sakura and Ino exclaimed simultaneously.

"Well you ladies are ugly anyway! I was talking about those two," Hidan pointed at Tenten and Hinata.

"Hi, I'm single and-" Hidan began.

"An idiot," a guy said behind him. The whole room was filled with laughter at the the guys comment.

"SHUT UP KAKUZU!" Hidan yelled at the guy behind him.

"Thanks, now you said my name instead of me," said guy spoke again.

"Kakuzu, your an idiot! I was trying to work my magic on them," Hidan whispered.

"No.1, we can hear you and No.2, you're to ugly for us," Tenten said.

"Whatever," Hidan mumbled.

"I'm Deidara," a blonde said with a bang covering one of his eyes.

"I'm Pain..." a guy with dark orange hair said.

"Why do you have piercings everywhere, if your parents saw that-" Ino began.

"They're died," he said bluntly.

"Ohh, sorry," Ino said sadly.

"It's okay," Pain replied bluntly again.

"I'm Konan," the girl next to Pain said shyly.

"What a babe," Kiba whistled which got him a glare from Pain.

"I'm Sasori," a red head spoke in front of Deidara.

"And I'm Kisame," a fish like person said in the back.

"You look like a shark," Kiba laughed obnoxiously.

"And you look like dog that no takes care of," Kisame retorted.

"Hmph!" Kiba spoke embarrassed.

"And we are the AKUTSAKI!" the akutsaki shouted excitedly.

"We want to play a song for you guys," Itachi shouted.

"NO!" Sasuke yelled.

"Sure," the freshmen (except Sasuke) said.

"ARE YOU GUYS READY TO ROCK!" Deidara yelled.

"YES!" the freshmen (except Sasuke who look scared) exclaimed.

"1...2...1234!

Twinkle Twinkle Little Star,

How I Wonder Where You Are!" the Akutsaki sang with a guitar.

"STOP!" the freshmen yelled angrily.

"You guys suck!" Ino pouted.

"You guys made us deaf!" Sakura screamed out them.

"You people cant sing to save your lives!" Tenten shouted.

"You guys make Guy-sensei seem like a professional singer when he sings about youth," Neji mumbled.

"No, they make Guy-sensei's duet with Lee seem good," Gaara spoke quietly.

"What are you guys talking about, we sounded awesome," Itachi spoke defensively.

"You know when mom says you sound good; she just wants you to get away from her like she is doing right now, for you to see how I'm doing. Mom just played you," Sasuke said meanly.

"MOMMY LOVES ME!" Itachi cried out.

"She always loves when you leave her alone," Sasuke retaliated.

"Dang Sasuke, dont you think that was a little to harsh," Naruto asked.

"No," Sauke answered bluntly.

"WE LEAVING," Itachi shouted.

"No one cares," Sasuke shouted back.

When the Akutsaki got to the door, it didnt open. THye tried again, but the door would'nt open.

"I think we're locked out," Itachi announced. "Now we can hang out with you guys longer and sing more of our songs!"

"NO!" all the freshmen yelled in horror.

* * *

Pleaz review


End file.
